Salnax/Archive2
Archive 0: November 2009 to March 2010 Archive 1: March 2010 to July 2010 Blank Page- must fill it! I looked and there it was, a talk page with nothing on it- can't have that! No, seriously. 1. We seem to be trotting along steadily. I note that our visitor numbers are still climbing, though it intrigues me to wonder what makes the graph go up and down so wildly as it climbs. Pleased to see that over half of our surveyed say that they get at least some of the information they were looking for. 2. We could do with a boost of editors; its getting back to just you and me again- in that sense, IncDis seems to be right- it all goes back to nothing without constant boosting. Nothing boosts us as much as General, so we should find excuses to post there, rather than our own thread, sometimes. 3. If you want to get back to games, its OK- creating new pages which are not stubs is almost as good as reducing the number of pages which are stubs. 4. I suggest that you review our Stubs at the end of this month and consider whether we are ready for Wikia promotion. Icedragon64 00:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article/ Grounds Gold I have changed the months FA. Would you like to create an article for Grounds Gold, as it is a big red lettered blot on out front page at the moment. I must go to bed soon. Icedragon64 23:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. badges I am not too sure about it. It is quite easy for people to get Editcountitis and start doing edits for the sake of edits with little real result, as many of those commenting on the page have found in their wikis. However, I don't see any great harm in it and if it really causes problems we can always have it removed. Go ahead and do whatever we have to do to get it and find out about customising it. If that is not too hard we could consider doing that too. I like fact that it is automatic as we have enough work just keeping up with people's levels on NG. Icedragon64 16:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I guess you will want to earn every badge there is! Do what you like with Customisation- Obviously we base it on NG, so Levels for number of edits and anything else you think is appropriate. You might consider what we think of as most important/lacking here and give it the coolest images. I suggest that not many people put in pix, so something really special to encourage that, for example. I leave it in your capable hands. Take your time; concentrate on your studies when you start. Well done so far. Icedragon64 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Quality You may be interested to know that you now produce whole pages where I find nothing to edit. I don't bother reading a lot of your work now. Well done! Icedragon64 09:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Crews/ Clubs We have never defined a crew or a club. I think of Crews as Flash crews, like Clocks, but there are lots of crews/clubs on the BBS. We need to find the right terms soonest. I have ideas, but before I say, what are your thoughts? Icedragon64 09:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Lovin' it. The badge system is great, really makes you want to do something on the site. Thanks a bunch. Info Box change? wtf has happened to our User infobox? all the date is just in an empty column now. I never did really understand templates and infoboxes, so I don't know what to do. Icedragon64 10:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Badges decisions Since you and Polo seem to be the most keen on Badges, I would be very happy if you two talk to each other and do whatever you want to do with them. I think customising them would be cool- I leave you two to do as you will, though if you want my opinion, by all means ask. Icedragon64 10:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) How box? and How pic? 1. How do I change the link in the Profile section of the User infobox HERE, its wrong, but when I go to edit the infobox I see no Profile listed. 2. Also, How do I get a pic from within a Flash? Its one of the reasons why I don't do many pix- I don't know how to get them! Icedragon64 22:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Found this Creative corner might be a useful place to dump something we don't quite want to get rid of, or to encourage someone to write in if we don't quite want to get rid of them. I don't understand how it works though. Icedragon64 00:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Socom Squad Please change the infobox on the Socom Squad to a Crew box. I don't get on very well with infoboxes, since I don't know how to use them properly. PS thanks for your instructions on Print Screen- I have never managed to get it to work before! Now more pix! Icedragon64 21:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Remind me? How do I change the Featured Article? I can't find the page to change it to Clock Crew for September. I have done the new Theme on the thread (and started doing it) and I have now changed the theme on our Front Page, we are still a bit behind on the "Turn of the Month" operations, for this month, hint hint. Icedragon64 00:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ill tell u if i need somthing k Well, the guy has almost 100 flash movies and games and two average awards. Most of his flash has a score of 3 to 2, so that indicates that isn't very gifted in the art of flash. He's also known for his hardcore gaming, having over 18,000 medal points. He also submitted some art to Newgrounds, but nobody referred him to the Art Portal yet. This guy is pretty much an average Joe, just with a lot of flash movies and medal points. Anyway, I would update that page of yours but I can't because I have no idea how to make you know, those separate columns with personal info, and all that stuff. Wow, thanks, really, that was awesome. Anyway, I will be doing that, only now I'm kinda busy with school and stuff, 8th grade, it's the busiest year. I just wanted to thank you really, and to tell you that I'm on it. Stubs? I want to clarify- exactly what is a stub? We may as well define it however they would for the purposes of Wikia Promotion and put that definition on the Stubs Cat page as text. I am concerned at the number of Stubs we have, despite all our work on that subject, though I think that by now, some are no longer stubs. Icedragon64 15:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) * OK- thanks. So how will WE define a stub then? I am sure I saw a figure somewhere about a number of sentances. If an article has an infobox full of data, byt little else, is it still a stub? I say yes, for our purposes, since we want to give info NOT freely available on, say a User page. On Wikipedia, that wouldn't matter. I propose that we say an article should have at least 10 sentances and to be opened up into at least one more section beyond the opening para and that it should have the template for that subject if one exists, and to be Categorised. I find that opening up a into sections is a big step in terms of the visible fullness of an article. Awards Can you please sort out this page I have created. It is nearly 2 am here and I am very tired, but I was determined to get this essential page which links all the awards together (as FAQ fails to do!) Thanks Icedragon64 00:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Excellant work on Cats Also, thanks for changing the Featured Article, but how do we do that thing which you click on to take you to the rest of the article? Icedragon64 00:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) You click the first three words in the box. I linked the title to the article.--Salnax 00:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry, but I don't like that method. It looks like you would go to the page on NG if you clicked that. I think people who are familiar with the Front Page of Wikipedia, plus those who know Wikigrounds of old would expect it to be like we have had in the past, where it says MORE at the end, which is the link. I would do it myself, but its late and I cant' think straight. In future we should leave THIS on featured articles after they have been on the front page. I think the wording could be improved though and I would probably prefer it smaller. What do you think? Got to go to bed now! Thanks for you two's work on cats. Icedragon64 00:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Hope you have had a nice time away. As you will see, Spaintendo had a sudden Spain-Blitz on cats and did loads, so we have got that on track. If you explore my Blogs, I have had a few thoughts. I am keen to do another Stubs month, in which I believe we can really make big progress. If we use some info gained from Meets, we can destub a lot of users. I have finally joined y'all in the new layout and I am still struggling with it, but I think we can handle it. You will find a few notes for you iin your PMs, I would like your thoughts on, confidentially. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 23:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Templates Tell me how I am supposed to use Templates properly. At present, if I want one I copy and edit it from another Page :) Icedragon64 23:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Just in case... ... you were serious about moving. Read this. Icedragon64 00:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC) That is quite a tale. In all honesty, I only mentioned moving because I see it as the only direct solution to the new format, which I don't think anybody likes. On the other hand, the loss of connection to Wikia and its tech related wikis, a potentially broken base, and the difficulty of the entire process make moving a bad idea for us. On a personal note, I'm not a big fan of competing wikis. There just seems to be something inherently wrong about the idea, seeing how the heart of wikiing is cooperation and collaboration. Hence, I'm disturbed by the occasionally nasty relationship between Wikia's Pokemon wiki and the NIWA's Bulbapedia. At least the official Newgrounds wiki is different enough from Wikigrounds to prevent any reason for hostility.--Salnax 03:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Advert! Go here and see this! Icedragon64 23:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Destubbing Could you please look at the stubs for any submissions, especially games. You know more about such things than I do. regarding the 4 swords, it will indeed take a long time to do it fully, but could you please knock out a quick summary of the plot and add a pic, then it will count as Destubbed, even if it is not the page it could be. Remember, we are aiming to bring all pages to the minimum standard, though that isn't very high, first, to inspire page-creators to aim for that same minimum. A lot of page almost qualify as non-stubs. Often I only open them out into three sections, then add a token ammount just to have improved them. Some even qualify as they are, they have just been improved over time. Destub! PS thanks for the fav. My sub now has a great review score and over 600 views. Some kind review mod removed the idiotic review- which was a nice favour cos his review wasn't offensive, just incorrect. If you feel like giving it a detailed review, I am open to trying to improve it -that is a Dragon thing to do! Forums You asked me where forums are I still don;t know how people are expected to find them. I was looking for where Fire originally wrote about Notability. We must get back soon and write/edit a clear list of agreed Notability that we can refer people like today's idiot to. At present there is the old list and there is our Forum suggestions, not a clear, up-to-date list. Icedragon64 00:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) General Stuff 1. Front Page Now that we have the five buttons, it seems to me that we don't need to have Flash Games as one of our four links at the top of the Front Page. That being the case, could you please change it to bring our Community/forums on to the front page, as they have in the Gluten Free Recipes wiki? I assume you know how to do that- if not Spaintendo changed it a while back. 2. Stubs Looks like its just you and me again on the Stubs, though it is nice to see Tyler, whom I gave some suggestions to recently, doing some bits and pieces. I really wanted to give the month to someone else, but if I am going to go this far, then I will go for it and see where it gets us. 3. Promotion/Contact. I have done a few News Posts, some BBS posts and a few PM's- such as contacting PsychoGoldfish today. My "Monthly Question" project in WI/HT has produced just a few quality replies; I will continue it as we gain attention from Notable people (statwhores !) there. Can you bump the Revenue post for me with something plausibly relevent? 4. Break '''I will be needing to take one soon- 2 weeks at least. I have been far more active on this month's theme than I planned; I really hoped for more support from the others and I must get on with writing etc. Also, I fear getting numb and frustrated here, we keep getting signs of major editing support, which fade so soon. Tyler is a great boost, though, cos we know he is a reformed spammer who we have turned round. When I plan to go, I will contact some of the team directly and ask them to step in. Fire, for example keeps promising to return soon. 5. '''User pages format. I would like us to establish an order for the paragraphs on User pages- while we are at it, we should really write some pages about our House Style here generally, so we can give a uniform impression to editors and viewers. *Opening paras should be a summary of the key facts about a User, including what makes them Notable. Thus a Mod will always have the statement that they are a mod right up in the 1st para. one sentance about any other key Newgrounds facts goes next. *Staff should have their work next *Mod comes next *Do we put the next few in order of that person's Notability, eg. xWayne has Reviewing next, then Flash author, or do we establish a standard order for the next few para's eg always Flash, then Audio, then Art, then BBS/other things? *News/personal comes next *Links *Admin box 6. Hope you like my review of you on your Page. It isn't just flattery, it is aimed at introducing us so people know who to talk to about what etc. Lurking Ive been lurking WIHT lately, and using links to our wiki to answer peoples questions. Take a look at my posts if you are interested in the dialogue. *I got told off! Icedragon64 00:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Please join me... in checking the work of certain editors. Two in particular have been doing a lot of borderline work. One does OK stuff but can';t wrote english for toffee; the other does pointless edits to get his first badges- badly written. Having got us down to an acceptable level of Stubs, I need to step back. I am doing only checking of other people's edits for quite a while to come. I need to work on my book. I discovered last time I had a break that crap got through in my absence, so if I focus on checking all but the most established editors, we will keep up the quality and I can still keep abreast of what is going on. With that in mind, perhaps you and Spain can choose the next subject and make the monthly changes etc. while I focus on editing my book- I have set myself a deadline and WikiG has distracted me for too long. Icedragon64 22:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *Further to the above- Tyler is the only one around so I am working with him, which is good for him. His work is improving and he seems determined to break into the top 5. Read my latest blog for an update. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 22:37, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Glad To Help Haha, thanks I'm just glad to be helping you guy's out. The only problem is I don't have much knowledge of much stuff on Newgrounds except Flash Crews and a little knowledge on Review-related stuff. But thanks for popping in hope to see you around a few more times on Wikigrounds! Tyler2513 16:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Level Up! As you proposed it for FP I have examined it. The page is worth readying for FP inclusion. I have made a start. Should you find yourself able to do some work this month, I hope you might make a start on this lot. How common is it to have a girl as the main protagonist? Icedragon64 23:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) secret visits Interesting to note that in yesterdays traffic were a number of the old guys logging in- Incdis, Blackout, Mikeys etc. They are checking us out, even if they are not editing. Icedragon64 00:04, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Diplomacy You will remember Mikeys and our difficulties with him a while ago. We treaded very carefully and somehow despite him insulting me and you having to ban him for three days, he has returned and created a useful Page. When I initially saw his little Page on Bans I thought it was not a big enough subject for a Page, but as I wrote it out on the Talk page I realised that people were likely to put Ban in the search engine, so a Redirect was in order. Then, once I had Saved my page, it occured to me how important it is that despite his series of dissappointments- remember the Sanjay page we have on hold too - It was important that the first thing he sees is positive encouragement, so if you look in History for the talk page, I have said the same info, but in a completely different way and repeated it on his talk page. Wherever we put the Redirect to- I assume it would be Newgrounds Moderator, which has this kind of info, we should insert the section "Ban", so that Mikeys and Yakety can see their work used clearly. You can do the redirect etc, if you feel like it, or I might get Tyler to do it sometime. As usual, its best if these people see more than one editor involved- I believe it helped us last time with him- it makes it less personal. Icedragon64 23:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Work at Present You asked me what is going on- *I have a small list of Pages I am creating on my Profile- typical ID64 Culture pages. Do take a look at my recent creations, they are Pages we need, but they will need work as I don't have all the answers to what we need to say, or ideas for 2 pix. *I am also working in the 2pix project. I am working my way through Culture, checking every Page for 2 Pix. Any that I can;t think of a suitable pic for I put in the Cat called "1pic". I expect to finish going through Culture this month. If you feel like doing a section, you might do Games- although it is (thanks to you) a big section, you made most (all?) of them with 2 pix anyway. *At present I am continuing to check the Recent Changes, but it is nice to know that you are with me. I will be having at least 2 weeks off on holiday soon. We must somehow get others to take a share of Recent Changes. Icedragon64 23:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) New month We have to do some things now that the month is over. *Who wins this month? *What should be the next monthly project? I'm thinking either Movies or Weekly Firsts *What's missing in the Cat tree? Spaintendo (Talk) 15:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Relief! Someone other than me checked edits and reverted. YAY! Icedragon64 00:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Games Order Could you please set out a list in order of all possible paragraphs on Games. I believe you always put Presentation first, then Gameplay... with Reception at the end, sometimes followed by Other Links or something. I want one template for us to follow for all games. We have a new Editor and I want to help her to build on her Pico Date pages. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 23:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your recent work. Your Pages are great and your blog was just what I needed. I still intend to try and push the rest of the team into doing the Monthly Changes as I believe any of them that do it will feel much more involved with the overall success of Wikigrounds. If they ask for your help, please respond, as I will, but I want to avoid us actually doing it for them if possible. Actually, I don't find it easy to edit the Front Page properly! Icedragon64 17:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin? I think it is time at last, to make Tyler a sysop. Although, as you know, he has been a challenge in the past, more recently he has been more consistant and he deserves a go at it. I have notified Spain and if you two have no objections, I will do it soon. Icedragon64 17:45, April 30, 2011 (UTC) API? Tom talks a lot about the API- I barely know what it means and I have no idea how Tom is applying it to Newgrounds. I am guessing he is making/has made a package of interface material for submitters. If you look into it and find Pageworthy material I would very much like to read said Page, as I am sure others will. *what is it for? *who is it for? *will it replace existing systems? *will people have to change the way they submit things? *how for have they got with this? *when will it be finished? ...are all questions that come to mind, but its all too much for me. I'm going to hug my girlfriend. Icedragon64 13:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Bigger Pix? I have just been looking at our Revenue Earnings Page. Looking at the Typical Earnings pic, I think maybe we should consider using bigger pix more often- big enough to read the text without clicking on things. I have done it occasionally, but I think we have a tendency to just click on the default thumb and have done with it. Perhaps sometimes we should magnify the relevent part of images too, whilst the image is in Paint etc. What do you think? Icedragon64 23:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Cleck THIS out I have been busy. Please leave comments of anything you think, however small. Icedragon64 08:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Need Help With Anything? IceDragon suggested I help all I've recently done was a few small edits so do you need help with the monthly change next month or anything like that? Tyler2513 16:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Message from EarthDragon77 hallo salnax im earthdragon77 thakyou 4 riting page - ED77 asked me what was important about wikigrounds- I told him we had a Page here- he asked me who wrote it, so he had to contact you. :) Icedragon64 23:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) tank icon thingy? Whats happened to our Main Page Icon tank thingy? Icedragon64 23:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archives